Near-eye display systems are becoming more frequent in the marketplace. Such near-eye display systems typically mount directly to, or are integral with, glasses frames that include or do not include actual glasses lenses with the frames.
For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D659,741 (hereinafter the “D'741 patent”) depicts an exemplary glasses frame utilizing an integral mounted near-eye display system. As can be seen in the D'741 patent, the near-eye display system mounts directly to the right temple/earpiece portion of the glasses frames. Moreover, U.S. Design Pat. No. D664,185 (hereinafter the “D'185 patent”) illustrates a glasses frame, without lenses, that include an integrally mounted near-eye display system. Unfortunately, near-eye display systems, such as those described above, require the consumer to wear a specific frame that is sold concurrently with the near-eye display system. Accordingly, such frames cannot accommodate consumers that require frames with specific dimensions.